My Little World Ends With You
by Zero The King Of Awesomeness
Summary: Neku Has Won The Shinigami Game But Has Found Himself In Yet Another Situation,He Is In Another World,Has Amnesia Again And A Gigantic Problem...He's A Freakin Pony!
1. Chapter 0:Character Intros

My Little World Ends With You

(Here Are Some Of The Characters That Will Appear In This Story...Don't Worry There Is More To Come...Like Vinyl Scratch,Luna Heartstrings,Derpy Whooves And Many More...Maybe Even More TWEWY Characters...Time Will Tell So Please Be Patient With Me Okay?)

The Heroes

1Neku Sakuraba

Bio:Neku Is The Main Character Of MLWEWY And Once Protagonist Of The World Ends With You...Neku Has Found Himself In Equestria And Is Once Again Suffering From Amnesia...And His Emo Personality...Although Very Cold At First He Will Warm Up To Everyone...If You Push Him Hard Enough! To His Dismay Of Course...He Is Very Skilled At Using A Power Called Psyches...Apparently He Used Pins With Special Powers In Them Back In Shibuya,This Time Around He Doesn't Need Them For Some Reason

2Twilight Sparkle

Bio:Twilight Is The Element Of Magic And The First Of The Mane 6 Neku Meets...She Is A Tad Bit Of A Bookworm And Cares Alot About Studying And Her Wonderful Friends...She Lives In A Library Treehouse With Her Baby Dragon And Assistant Spike...She Is Also A Student Of Princess Celestia.

3Rainbow Dash

Bio:Rainbow Dash Is The Element Of Loyalty And The Third Of The Mane 6 Neku Meets...At First She Doesn't Trust Neku Do To His Hateful Personality And Shady Character...But As She Gets To Know Him She Grows To Consider Him Worthy Of Being A Rival Of Hers For Who Is Cooler...She Dreams To One Day Join The Wonderbolts

4Pinkie Pie

Bio:Pinkie Pie Is The Element Of Laughter And The Second Of The Mane 6 Neku Meets,And The Most Annoying To Him Out Of The Mane 6...She Is A Super Hyper And Really Happy Pony Who Will Do Anything To Make Everypony Smile...Especially Neku,Who Refuses To Be Happy And Smile With All Of His Might...Although Annoying To Neku,She Is A Very Good Friend To Everypony

5Applejack

Bio:Applejack Is The Element Of Honesty And The Fourth Of The Mane 6 Neku Meets...She Is A Very Honest And Friendly Hard Worker Who Lives On A Farm Called The Sweet Apple Acres With Her Veeery Large Apple Family!

6Rarity

Bio:Rarity Is The Element Of Generosity And The Fifth Of The Mane 6 Neku Meets...She Is A Fashion Designer Who Loves Nothing But Beauty...And Handsome Ponies...When She First Meets Neku She Thinks He's A Prince From Another World...Spike Is Hopelessly In Love With Her...And Despises Neku For Talking Or Being Near Her

7Fluttershy

Bio:Fluttershy Is The Element Of Kindness And Sixth And Last Of The Mane 6 That Neku Meets...She Is A Very Shy And Really Kind Pony Who Loves Her Friends And The Animals Around Her...Although Frightened Of Neku And His Personality At First,She Grows To Care About Him And Consider Him One Of Her Close Friends

Neutral

8Trixie

Bio:Trixie Or As She Would Call Herself THEEE GRRRREAT AND POWERRRFUL TRIXIE Is A Pony With Supposed Amazing Magical Powers And Is Twilight Sparkles Rival...She Falls In Love With Neku And His Psyche Powers At First Sight,Although She Continues To Deny It...She Wants To Make Neku Her Magical Partner...To Which Neku Continously Turns Her Down

The Bad Guys

9The Reapers?

Bio:The Reapers Are A Group Of People Who Dragged Neku And Other Kids In A Game Called The Shinigami Game Where They Must Fight Noise In A Alternate Shibuya And Win The Game To Live Again...Should They Fail They Will Be Erased...Neku Beat Them But He Thinks He Is Still Playing The Game...The Question Is,Is He Still Playing? Or Is Something Else Going On

10Queen Chrysalis

Bio:Chrysalis Is A Evil Queen Who Controls Monsters Called Changelings And Apparently She Can Control Noise Too...She Once Tried To Rule Equestria By Impersonating Queen Cadance...But With The Help Of The Mane 6 She Was Thwarted From Succeeding...She Disappeared And Somehow Found The Noise And Maybe A Reaper Along The Way...She Wishes To Control Neku And His Amazing Psyche Powers And Rule Over Equestria Again...Which Will Probably Never Happen

11Sho Mitsumoto AKA Pi-Face

Sho Was A Reaper Who Fought Neku Back In Shibuya During The Game But Was Apparently Killed By Joshua...Now He Is A Pony Who Is Working For Chrysalis For Reasons Unknown...But Knowing Him Those Reasons Have A Higher Benefit For Him And Not Her...He Is Obsessed With Math And Constantly Says Phrases Such As Going Zetta Slow

Unknown

12Joshua

Joshua Was Apparently Once A Friend Of Neku's Until Some Strange Turn Of Events Occured To Which Neku Does Not Remember,Only That He Thinks That Joshua Had Something To Do With All Of It...He Is Quite The Enigma With Goals Unknown To Everyone,He Claims That He Is Playing A Game With Neku Again...What Game That Is Is Anypony's Guess


	2. Chapter 1:I'm A Freakin Horse!

My Little World Ends With You

Chapter 1:I'm A Freakin Horse?!

/ Okay Ladies And Gentleman! Sorry For The Long Wait! Before I Publish My First Story Here I Wanted To Make Sure It Was Perfect...I Hope You Love This Interesting Little Tale...NOW TO INTRODUCE MYSELF! The Names Neku The Pony...Yeah Pony Got A Problem? No? Good! Now...A Toast To My Awesome Future Ahead Of Me Here And To My Future Fans Out There! *Drinks* Aaah Alright Then...Let This Awesomely Interesting Story Commence! Oh Yeah...I Don't Own Anything Here All Trademarks Go To Hasbro For MLP And Square Enix For TWEWY I Am Just The Mastermind Behind This Interesting Tale...Nothing More...Nothing Less Got It? Ooookay! Without Any More Interuptions! Lets Do This! /

Neku's POV

Everything...Was Dark...I Couldn't See A Damn Thing...I Didn't Even Remember What Was Going On...All I Knew Was My Name...Neku Sakuraba...I Lived In Shibuya...The Most Lively Place In Japan...To Which I Hate...But Then I Remembered...Something Happened To Me,Something I Can't Explain Or Remember...Then It Hit Me,I Started Hearing Voices...Voices Of People I Didn't Know,But Clearly Knew Me...Soon The Voices Faded Into The Darkness Then I Opened My Eyes...Slowly...And Then I Realized Where I Was...

I Was In The Middle Of The Sky

"Huh?! WHAT THE?! WHAT THE FREAKIN HELL AM I DOING WAY UP HERE?! Huh?" I Saw My Once Human Limbs Were Now Golden Blonde Hooves "WHAT THE HEEEELL?! NO WAY?! MY...BODY IS...OH NO...NOOOOO! WAH?!" Then Gravity Decided To Be A Asshole And Dropped Me Aaaaaaall The Way Down To The Ground

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHOA I'M TOO FREAKIN HIGH! I'LL BE OBLITERATED AT THIS HEIGHT!" I Kept Falling At Amazing Speeds Until I Could Make Out A Strange Looking Treehouse...Then I Realized,I Was Heading Right Towards It "HUH?! OOOOOOOOOOH SHI- *CRAAAAAAASH*

Twilights POV

I Was Happily Stacking Books Minding My Own Business When I Noticed,A Stack Of Books Were Horribly Organized

"Hmm...These Books Don't Look Right"

*Hears Screaming* WAAAAH! I Then Heard A Horrible Crash...It Was So Loud I Actually Jumped In Surprise "Spike? Is That You?"

I Called Out Spikes Name Into The Direction Of The Sound,No Response I Then Sigh And Walked Towards The Source Of This Strange Noise

"Spiiiiike? Did You Break Something? Spike! Answer Me! Spike?"

With Still No Response From Spike I Get A Little Nervous As I Creeped Closer To The Source Of The Sound,I Crept Closer And Closer Until...I Found It

"WAAAAAAAH! MY- MY ROOF! ITS BEEN DESTROYED! Who Would Do Such A Thing?" I Started To Use My Magic To Clear The Debris To See Who Caused This "Derpy? Was It You? Huh?"

I Then Saw Him,A Strange Blonde Young Stallion With A Orange Spiky Mane,He Was Wearing Headphones On Top Of His Head,I Saw That He Was A Unicorn Like I Was Once,But I Also Noticed He Had Wings...Could He Be Something Out Of This World I Wondered...He Was Dressed In Some Weird Dark Purplish Blue Vest Of Some Sort,He Also Had A Strange Looking Item Around His Neck,It Was White And Looked Like A Tiny Capsule,He Also Had A Strange Cutie Mark,It Was A Strange Black Skull Looking Symbol...Nevermind All That! I Thought To Myself,He Was Injured And Looked Like He Needed TLC Quick!

"Huh? He's Really Hurt! Spike! Quick! Help Me Get Him To A Hospital ASAP! Mr! Are You Alright? Mr Speak To Me! Please! Okay If You Can't I'll Get You Help Just Please Hang In There Mr! Hang In There!

Neku's POV

I Barely Awoke From What Happened Not Too Long Ago,But I Could Surely Make Out Who Was Speaking To Me...I Must Be On Bad Meds Or Something But I Thought I Saw A...Purple Talking Horse With A Horn On Its Head,And Soon I Saw A Little Purple Lizard Come Near Her...They Were Talking,I Couldn't Hear What They Were Saying But Then I Drifted Back Into Sleep

Spike's POV

I Don't Know Who This Weird Looking Pony Was But He Sure Looked Evil...I Totally Didn't Trust Him At First But When Twilight Wants My Help I Gotta Help...She Looked Incredibly Worried So I Just Said "Relax Twilight,He'll Be Just Fine As Soon As We Get Him To The Hospital! I'm Sure He's Just Snoozing"

She Then Nodded Absent-Mindedly And Replied "Okay Spike...Lets Get Him Some Help"

*Ponyville Hospital*

Neku's POV

I Was Yet Again In The Middle Of Darkness...Nothing To See,Feel Or Hear...Total Silence...Was I Dead? I Didn't Know...But Then Out Of Literrally Nowhere,I Saw A Bright Light...And Out Of It I Heard A Female Voice Say.

"Young Neku,Hero Of Shibuya...Please Forgive Me For Taking You Here,For I Ask Of You A Favor To Save Our World Too"

I Then Mumble "What? It...It Was You? Why The Hell Did You Drag Me Here?! And Lady No Offence But I Ain't No Hero,Or Would I Ever Be One...You Got The Wrong Guy"

The Light Then Turns A Shiny White Horse With Big Long Wings And A Huge Horn On Her Head,She Also Had A Light Rainbow Mane And Tail She Frowned At Me And Continued.

"I'm Afraid That Is Where You Are Wrong Young Neku,Only You Can Save Us,For You Have Been Chosen By A Higher Power From Your World,He Chose You To Save Us,Not I...He Told Me That You Were The Perfect Hero To Be Chosen To Save Us All From The Hidden Evil That Has Plummeted My Peaceful World Into A Unseeable Darkness"

I Then Scoff And Said "Well If Its Unseeable Why Are You Worried About It? Cause I Sure As Hell Am Not"

She Then Sighs And Puts Ger Hoof On Her Head Nodding

"Oh Dear...You Don't Understand The Danger We Are In...Perhaps The Conductor Of Shibuya Was Wrong To Choose You"

I Then Flinch And Said Conductor Of Shibuya? The Conductor...Why Does That Sound Familiar? Grrr Whatever Look Horse Goddess I Don't Give A Damn What's Going On Here I Just Want Out Okay?"

She Then Sighs Again And Replies "Well...You Sure Are A Happy Cheerful Pony...Unfortunately I Can't Take You Out Of Here Until You Help Us,But Since You'd Rather Be A Jerk About It Then I Will Find Somepony More Suitable To Take On The Darkness...But You Can't Go Home,You'll Be Stuck Here Until The Darkness Is Taken Away"

"Stay Here? No Freaking Way! Get Me Out Of Here NOW! You're A Goddess Aren't You? You Got Fancy Horse Magic Mumbo Jumbo Just Take Me Back!"

She Then Narrows Her Eyes And Replies "No...I Can't,As Fun Is To Have You Sent Back To Wence You Came I Can't Bring You Back Until-

I Then Interupt Her Saying "Until The Darkness Is Defeated And Peace Is Stored I Know You Told Me A Hundred Times...*Angry Sigh* Fiiiiine I'll Do This Stupid Herioc Quest To Save Your Cutesy Little World...God"

Her Ears Then Perk Up And She Replies "You'll Do It?" I Then Shrug "Yeah...Not Like I Have A Choice,And It Will Be More Interesting Than Sitting Around Waiting For Some Random Horse Do It"

She Then Replies "Pony...We Are Not Horses,We Are Called Ponies Okay?"

I Then Reply With A Annoyed Sigh "Grrr Whatever...But The Hell With Me Being Called That...I'm Just Neku...Don't Call Me A Pony,You Can Call Me A Hero Or Whatever But NOT Pony Okay?"

She Then Giggles And Nods Her Head Smiling "Sure Neku The Hero...Thank You"

I Then Blush Embarrassingly And Reply While Looking Away "Tsk...Whatever...Look Lets Get Something Straight,I'm Not Doing This Cause I Actually Give A Damn About The Stupid Place,I Just Don't Have A Choice Got It? Like I Said,I Ain't No Hero,Now Bring Me Back So I Can Save This Stupid World" But Then Neku Thought WAIT A MINUTE! She May Know What's Going On,I Better Interrogate Her A Little

"Wait...Hey Crazy Rainbow Horse Goddess Chick...I Have A Few Questions To Ask You,So Listen Up Okay?"

She Then Chuckles And Replies "Rainbow Horse Goddess Chick? My Name Is Princess Celestia...Please Remember It...And Yes...I Will Listen"

I Then Reply "Good...So Tell Me...Who's The Son Of A Bitch Who Brought Me Here?"

She Then Narrows Her Eyes Again And Replies "Neku...You Shouldn't Cuss So Much,Especially In Front Of A Beautiful Mare Such As Myself...But To Answer Your Question...I Don't Know Who He Is Or What He Looked Like,He Was Shrouded In Light But His Voice Sounded Quite Sophisticated And Young...I Can Assume He Was In His Teens"

I Thought To Myself Deeply...He Sounded Familiar But Why? I Thought Deep But To No Avail...I Couldn't Remember Him "Damn...Is That All You Know?"

She Nods Sadly "Yes Neku...That Is All I Know Of This Strange Young God...Sorry I Couldn't Help You Any Further"

I Then Growl Irritatedly And Reply "Forget It...So...What The Hell Am I Supposed To Do To Help?"

She Perks Back Up And Replies "You Must Find The Elements Of Harmony,Twilight Sparkle,Rainbow Dash,Pinkie Pie,Fluttershy,Applejack And Rarity,With Their Power You Can Save Equestria Neku And Be Sent Back Home...But You Will Go Down In History As The Boy From Shibuya Who Saved Us All...I Will Make Sure Of It"

"Go Down In History?! Whoa That's Way Too Much Celestia! And Who The Hell Are

Those Weird Names? Their Parents Must Have Been On Drugs Naming Them With Screwed Up Names Like That"

She Then Facehoofs And Replies "Everypony In Equestria Have Names Like That...And They Are A Group Of Mares Who Are The Elements Of Harmony! Don't Disrespect Their Names! What Is Wrong With You? Nevermind That...Are You Done With Your Questions And Are Ready To Save Equestria From The Darkness That Covers It?"

Her Horn Starts To Glow And Levitate Me...I Then Freak Out And Reply "Huh?! Hey Wait A Minute! Where The Hell Am I Supposed To Find These Horses Anyway?"

She Glows As Well And Replies "Don't Worry Neku The Hero...They Will Come To You...First,Find Twilight Sparkle,She Is My Student And A Princess At That...She Shouldn't Be Hard To Miss...Now Go Neku The Hero! Save Us All From The Chaos That Will Come...We All Believe In You"

She Then Slowly Disappears...I Try To Shout Her Name To Come Back But Before You Know It She Was Gone...Damn! I Thought But I Didn't Have Much Time To Think,Cause As Soon As She Disappeared,I Was Disappearing Too

"What? Shit! Wait A Minute! Celestia! Where Do I Go? Who Do I Look For? HEY!"

No Sound Was Heard Other Than My Constant Yelling...But Before I Was Teleported Back,I Saw Someone... I Saw A Human Like I Was...He Was Dressed In A Black Detective Like Suit...He Had A Black Fedora Hat On Which With The Help Of His Right Hand Was Using To Cover His Face With,He Also Had Matching Pants To The Suit,He Had Distinct White Hair And A Very Creepy Smile On His Face...He Appeared To Be Laughing To Himself...He Looked Suspicious As Hell...Then I Thought,Could He Be The Twisted Bastard Who Brought Me Here?

"HEY! Who The Hell Are You Creep?"

He Then Grins Evilly And Replies With A Very Smooth And Rather Mocking Voice Without Moving A Inch.

"Oh I'm Just Here To See You,The So Called Chosen Hero Of That Pathetic Little World,Gee Joshua Sure Knows How To Choose Them"

He Then Lifts The Hat Slightly To Show Me His Strange Snake Like Red Eye "Hehehehehehe What A Ridiculous Little Brat"

I Then Yell "Huh? Who The Hell Are You Calling Ridiculous? I'm Not The One Who Is Dressed Like A Suspicious Pervert Now Am I?"

He Continues To Cackle And Replies "Hahahahahaa! Oh You Are Deeeefinitely Gonna Be Fun To Watch As You Are Tortured By Everything You Could Possibly Hate! Friendship,Love,Loyalty And All Sorts Of Mushy Bullshit! Hahahahaa! The Perfect Punishment For You!"

The Way This Freak Laughed And Sounded Made It Definitely Seem That He Was A Psychopath And A Very Unstable One At That...But One Things For Sure,He Ain't A Human

"Tsk Alright Troll,If You Wanna Start A Fight Then Come On!" I Try To Attack Him But With No Luck,I Was Half Way Gone

"Aaaaww What's The Matter Wittle Pony? Can't Fight Me Yet Can You? That Craaaazy Bitch Of A Horse Has Made Sure You Can't Use Your Amaazing Psychs Yet...Hehehe Too Bad...I Reeeaally Wanted To KILL You Right Now Hmhmhm...Oh Well,I Am A Veeery Busy Man As You Can See" The Man Looks At His Watch And Replies "Oh Dear! Look At The Time Phones! Looks Like Our Fun Chat Is Nooow Over...Until We Meet Again Phones...Farewell For Now...But Doooon't Worry! Your Death Will Come...I Promise"

The Man Then Gives Me Another Sinister Smile And I Fade Back To Equestria...Not Knowing Who Or What The Hell That Bastard Was...But I Knew Now Without A Doubt,That Psycho Knew Alot About What Happened To Me,He Mentioned Someone Named Joshua...Joshua? That Sounded Familiar Somehow But Before I Could Think Any Longer,I Awoke.

/Theeere You Have It My Loyal Peons! My Very First Chapter! Was It Good? I Hope So! Who Is That Interesting Troll That Neku Spoke To? Who Are These Elements Of Harmony? Can Neku Find Them Before Its Too Late? Will Neku Even Care? Probably Not,Anyway Please Review ASAP Or As Soon As You Can...Oh And Tell Me What You About The Strange Smooth Criminal Of A Troll OC I Created,He Is Kinda Based On A Character I Know But This Guy I Made 100X Times Worse...YAY! Hopefully I Can Upload Another Chapter Sooner Than Later...I Promise I Will Try Hard To Upload At Least 2 Chapters A Week...Anywho Please Review And Tell Me What You Think About MLWEWY! /


End file.
